bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James Glenn
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." ~James Glenn about Lumagrowl during a battle against Sydney Krawler and Darkus Leonidas after using Luminous Rain for the first time in the next generation arc. James Glenn 'is one of the main male protagonists in the new trio of next generation Minor Twelve Orders in the next generation arc. He is the son of Jesse and Zenet and is a Haos battler like his mother. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl and he is of Gundalian decent. Facts '''Name - '''James Glenn '''Aliases - '''Jamie (affectionate name by his two teamates and parents) Jay (affectionate name by his two teamates) Jesse Jr./Zenet Jr. (by Minor Twelve Orders, depending on his current mood) Master James (only by Lumagrowl) '''Gendar - '''male '''Race -' Gundalian 'Planet -' Gundalia 'Age - '''18 '''Attribute -' Haos Darkus (temporarily in Damsel In Distress) 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Haos Lumagrowl Darkus Leonidas (temporarily in ''Damsel In Distress) 'Occupation -' Member of the Gudalian Forces Haos Battler of The Visitors The tecnically savvy brain of The Visitors 'First Appearence -' Episode 1 Dawn Of A New Age '''Relatives - '''Lumagrowl '- Gaurdian Bakugan Jesse Glenn - father Zenet Glenn - mother Contestir - mother's Gaurdian Bakugan Plitheon - father's Gaurdian Bakugan Appearence Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the first section of your page here. History Write the first section of your page here. Skills And Abilities '*Hand To Hand Combat - ' Although he is a Gundalian, James grew up learning hand to hand combat skills before he could battle. As a result, the Haos battler makes quite the formidable opponent to go head to head with....even without his bakugan partner. '*Scientific Knowledge - '''Though he doesn't have the scientifically engrossed parents to the same degree as his two teamates, James spent more time in the Bakugan Biological Research lab with Lex Krawler and Lena Brown watching the two more experienced battlers and their bakugan at work in the lab then his teamates. On top of this the fact that his Gaurdian Bakugan Haos Lumagrowl used to be partnered to the lab's former director added to his time there growing up and still does to this day. As such he has an impressive scientific mind and way of thinking. Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *James was origionally supposed to be a Ventus battler like his father Jesse. *His partner bakugan, Haos Lumagrowl, is the same Lumagrowl that once belonged to Kazarina of the Twelve Orders in Gundalian Invaders. Quotes "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks."(using Luminous Rain for the first time against Darkus Leonidas and Sydney Krawler in battle) "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!"(sending Lumagrowl into battle) "I'm not going to force you to fight your former battler Lumagrowl. Fall back now! Thats an order!"(to Lumagrowl during their battle agaisnt Lena and Kazarina for the second sheild during the Neathian-Gundalian War) "Go! Bakuasisst! Haos Wings activate!"(activating Lumagrowl's Bakuasisst during a battle) "Would the two of you stop fighting already and suck it up?! Stop thinking about how much you don't like each other and think about Sydney! If we're going to save her from Barodius, then you guys are going to have to work together on this one!"(to Darkus Leonidas and Lumagrowl while they are arguing with each other) "Don't get cocky so soon, I'm a tough critic to please."(to Sydney Krawler during their battle before going back in time) knmdkscndskfsnkmc.jpg|James suspicious mxc,scmskcmscksnmc.jpg|James telling Lumagrowl to retreat from battle against Kazarina during the Neathian-Gundalian War nmnknk.jpg|James determined to save Sydney and stop Nitro and Demona's plans pokjkhjbg.jpg|the result when you combineJesse's actor-like persona with Zenet's hyperactive persona ekfekfnmekfjekfnef.jpg|another Zenet-like moment in the series. James messing with Alec and Sydney calling them a romantic couple. that is before Sydney flipped him.... imagesCA91CB8N.jpg|James showing off his normal cheerful persona imagesCATA1V49.jpg|James's normal persona again